


French Worries in Italy

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Family, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley comes with their family back to Italy. Their internal worries come too
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	French Worries in Italy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



They were going to embarrass their parents on their first few days back to their home country since the lifting of the curse. They could already feel the way people stared at them and Stanley knew it was only a matter of time before they did something that made people whisper and laugh behind their parent’s backs.

Stanley stared at their reflection in the mirror. Their hair was up in its usual victory rolls, sideburns trimmed and shaped accordingly. They bit their bottom lip, running the palms of their hands over the new vest and shirt their mother had made for them to wear. They had been designed to go well with the long skirt they wore, the material rippling and shimmering with every turn of their body.

They didn’t remember enough Italian to have proper conversations with the people of the palace their parents would be staying at. Stanley only knew a few phrases and words but it was enough to make people look at them oddly with each attempt. How could the child of Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza not know how to speak their parents’ mother tongue?

They bit their tongue helplessly, the dull pain allowing them to focus on something else besides their shame. Their maman and papa had been forgotten for ten years. Their talent and musical skill were finally coming back to the mind’s of the people and now the addition of a dumb child would be added to those memories and possibly ruin their legacy.

Stanley’s eyes burned with unshed tears. Maybe they should have stayed in France. Going to Italy was a mistake. All of this was a mistake. Why were they  _ always  _ making these kinds of mistakes?!

They tasted warm copper in their mouth. Slowly they unclenched their jaw, releasing their tongue finally from their teeth. They swallowed the blood that had started to fill their mouth, wincing at the way their tongue throbbed in pain, praying for the bleeding to stop before they were expected to go out and socialize during their parents’ performance.

Nervously Stanley looked at their reflection again. They fidgeted with their skirt, perking up at the soft sound of objects clacking together. They reached into a small pocket that had been sewn into the lining, fingers closing around the rosary of black jet Lefou had given them before their trip.

Closing their eyes, Stanley focused on their breathing as they ran their fingers over the rosary. They willed the negative thoughts and fears to drift away, focusing on the rosary and memories of their husband waiting for them back home. Lefou had looked so beautiful when saying their goodbyes. He had promised to think of Stanley every day they were apart until they were together again.

“Stanley? Chouchou? Are you ready?” Garderobe smiled when her child opened their eyes, looking at her. “It’s time to go, cherie.”

Stanley smiled, nodding as they stepped forward. “Coming, maman.”


End file.
